


Let's Misbehave

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken experiment and mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Misbehave

It's a cast party. Troy and Gabriella are in an off again stage. There is alcohol because this is the Evans' pad and their parents are in some country that Troy can't pronounce, let alone locate on a map. What happens next is a no-brainer.

Troy's so drunk he's sloppy. He's smiling widely at the girls, who all giggle and drop their eyes, slapping the hands of admiring boys and fending off the inevitable attacks by Sharpay -- even when he's trashed, the thought of fucking her isn't appealing. It's during his third "Oh Christ, there she is, where can I hide?" panic that he runs into Ryan.

Ryan is not drunk. He's never drunk. Troy isn't sure why that is. Troy wants to find out, but he knows that he can't stop moving now. Not unless he wants to spend the next ten minutes explaining to Sharpay about how, even though they aren't together right now, he still loves Gabby. So not what he wants to be doing.

He looks over his shoulder, sees Sharpay closing in for the kill and latches onto Ryan's arm. "Take me somewhere safe," he demands.

Ryan gives him a wry smile, wraps his arm around Troy's back and leads him up the stairs. Troy doesn't pay attention to where they are going. All he can focus on is the fact that Ryan is touching him. Something he has avoided as much as humanly possible since he figured out why Ryan wore pink all the time.

Before he knows what is happening, Troy is sprawled out on a bed the size of Texas and listening to a key turn in a lock. The mattress shifts as Ryan sits down, that stupid smile still tugging at his lips. "She won't find you now."

Troy nods. Then he wrinkles his brow. "But," he pauses, not knowing what it was that he had wanted to say. Something about the room or the bed or the fact that Ryan somehow lost his hat during the rush up here.

Ryan rubs his cheek with his thumb and then lifts a shoulder. "I've had this theory for awhile," he says slowly. "And now is the first chance I've had to test it."

"Test it?"

"Yeah."

Troy blinks. Somehow Ryan has lost his shirt. His skin is pale white with dark pink nipples and nearly invisible hair on his lower stomach and somehow Troy can't pull his eyes away. Ryan shifts towards him, those bright eyes of his twinkling with mischief and Troy swallows. He knows what is going to happen next. And he doesn't care.

Their lips meet and Troy is on fire. His hands roam over Ryan's body, tweaking nipples, tangling in curls, and finally cupping his ass. Troy moans into Ryan's skin as he pulls him closer, rubbing his hard cock against Ryan's thigh.

"I knew it." Ryan laughs and pulls away. "I knew it. No one turns down what my sister is offering unless he'd rather have me instead."

Troy is pissed. He tries to stand up, but forgets why when Ryan's hand slides down inside his jeans. Troy's mutters a curse, hips jerking in time to Ryan's strokes. He knows he's about to come and so he grabs Ryan's arm. Ryan gives him a look that makes Troy's skin burn, but let's his hand be moved away.

"I want to try something too," Troy confesses. "And I won't be able to if..."

Ryan nods. He stands up and drops his pants in one fell swoop. He's not wearing underwear. And that makes Troy hotter than anything else he's done tonight. Ryan's giving him that smile again, the one that makes Troy feel slightly dirty. He leans forward, hands cupping Troy's face, and kisses him gently. Troy tries to deepen it, wanting so much more, but Ryan refuses to let him.

When he pulls back, Troy is swimming in a haze of conflicting emotions. Ryan licks his lips one then opens his mouth. "I'm going to fuck you," he announces, and Troy can only nod his assent.


End file.
